The Privacy Room
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: here is a little thing where I use OCs of my friend, and Deviant-Art-Cousin-In-Law, Star the HedgeCat's OCs. TripXMaddy StarXCross


Current Song: So Cold by Breaking Benjamin  
One-Shot

Trip is in the Daycare center called Starshine. He was playing with cars, his favorite toys. He has been playing for the entire current Playtime. Then Star says "Why don't you share the cars with someone?" Trip, being 16 years old which means he has been with his foster mother Star for ten years, blushed at her idea. He didn't know who to ask. Most of the kids didn't like the toy cars. There was one other kid who he knew that still liked the cars but 'that kid' was the female who has a crush on him. Her name is Maddy. Trip says "Please don't make me ask her," pointing to Maddy. Star says "What's wrong, Trip? You afraid of her hugs just like Sonic used to afraid of Amy's Hugs?" Amy had become Sonic's Girlfriend after he learned to control Dark Sonic. Trip says "No, It's just I don't want to play with her." Maddy hear that and got sad. That made Trip regret saying it. Trip says "Alright, I play with her."

Trip walked over to Maddy and asked her. She says,crying, "Why do you ask me? You said that you didn't want to play with her." Trip says "I regret saying that. I would like to play with you." Maddy says "OK then, Trip. I'll play with you." They walk over to the cars and start playing. They start by organizing the track they have on. There was two launchers for the cars. Those two launchers were put on seperate ends.

Then Maddy put her car on the row. Trip saw this and put his on the top row. Trip says "Ready!" Maddy says "Set!" They both say "Go!" They launch their cars and the cars crash into each other. They both just stare at it. Star sees what Trip and Maddy did. Then Maddy says "I'm sorry, Trip. You should have the top row since you invited me." Trip says "No, I'm sorry. I just put it on there because I saw you put it on that spot." Maddy gasps and she sees Trip look away with a tear in his eye. Trip thinks "Why did I do? that it wasn't even funny." Star says a little away "Why did Trip do that?" Cross says "It wasn't very nice. Then again, he could have wanted to do it for some reason." Sunny says "I think he did it just to be mean." Star says "Sunny, Trip would never do that." Maddy stands up and walks around to Trip's side. She hugs him and says "It's Alright, trip. I don't care why you did it. I love you. There is nothing that can change that."Trip blushes and thinks "She does love me. Why did I do it?" Then he gasps in his mind and thinks "I did it so that I could get this hug. I love her."

Maddy says "What's wrong, Trip?" He says "Let go of me, please." She lets go of him. Trip grabs her hands and stands them up. Then he hugs her and Maddy gasps. Maddy says "What the Sonic? What is going on here? Why is he hugging me?" Star then looks at her Foster-Son's eyes and they turned black with desire. She knows that she has to do something but she doesn't want to make Maddy sad. Then Cross says "His eyes are filled with desire. Hey what about the 'Privacy' Room? Maddy gets her moment and Trip's desire goes away." Star says "That's perfect." Star walks over to Trip and Maddy. The kids look at them and see Trip hugging Maddy. Gossip start beginning to form. Trip says "What's going on here?" Then he thinks "Rats! With all the other kids here, We can't have a private moment. Just the two of us." Star says "Nap Time!" Then he thinks that his foster-mother isn't helping much. Then Star says, talking to Trip and Maddy, "Except you two." The kids say "Ohhh." Star says "I said nap time." The kids head toward their beds and Star says "You want a private moment, you two?" Trip says "Yes we do, Mom." Maddy thinks "What? Trip wants a private moment for us. I see he wants to give me my moment. It seems that Star is going to help get it." Star walks them over to a room and opens the door. She says "This room is completely private. Nothing you can do can make a no privacy from this. There's no vents, no windows. There is just this one door and a bench With Lights on the ceiling. Oh and a radio." Star hands Trip a CD case. She whispers to him "Why don't you put on a romantic song for you two?" Maddy is wondering what is going on. Star shuts the doors after lettign a little device of Cross's in the room and walks away."

Trip walks over to the radio and puts on a song. The song he put on is So Cold by Breaking Benjamin. He sits down on the bench after scooting it away from the wall. Star, listening in through Cross's watch, says "Why did he pick that song?" Cross says "I don't know." Sunny says "It's weird to hear Trip put that song on. Then again, Star, Remember what his birth-parents were like." Star says "Good point." Then. in the room, Trip says "Why don't you sit on my lap with one leg on each side?" Star, outside the room, gasps and says "How much desire is in him?" Cross says "I hope there isn't too much." In the room, Maddy says "Alright." Maddy does exactly what Trip said to do. Maddy says, in that position, "Now what?" Trip smiles and says "This." He bows his head down and kisses her. He kisses her with a lot of passion. Maddy is surprised by what he did but still joins in. Trip then deepens his kiss. Then he moves his hands down her shirt. He continues going down until his hands are under it. He grabs the shirts and throws it over her head and off her body. He moves his kisses downward toward her breasts. She gasps at what he's doing. This was their first time and he wanted more. He then removes her shoes and pants. He stops and says "Come on, take off my shirt, pants, and shoes. You know you want to." Star, outside the room, says "Maybe she doesn't want this." Maddy, inside the room, then removes his shirt and shoes. She kisses down his chest and removes his pants. He continues kissing all around her. The entire time was kissing all around both their bodies. Then Trip's desire fades. Maddy has fallen asleep and he says "What did I do just now?" He looks at himself and at Maddy. He then looks and sees their clothes everywhere. Trip says "Did I just kiss her to the point of making out?" Trip says "Do I really love her or was it just a want?" Maddy hears this and says "Just a want you had. That's just mean. I would have never did this if I knew it was just a want." Trip grabs her and kisses her. Trip says "It's not just a want. I do love you, Maddy. I love you and it took me until now to realize it." Maddy says "Thanks for finally saying that to me." Trip says "You're welcome." They fall asleep and stay asleep for quite some time. Star, outside the room, says "So my foster-son does love Maddy."

That's the end.

* * *

Just a OCOC story. These OCs were made by Star the Hedgecat on the RP forum on . She made Maddy have a crush on Trip and I made Trip have a crush on Maddy. She also made Trip have Toy Cars are his favorite Toy. Here is a little thing induced by Trip and Maddy playing with toy cars. There is also Cross by Cross the Echidna in there.  
next story in Sonic OC Stories: Attack of the Egg-bots

Star, Trip, Maddy, and Sunny (C) Star the Hedgecat  
Cross (C) Cross The Echidna  
Story / Sonic OC Stories(C) Me


End file.
